Unexpected Love
by BloodyDarkdragonlady
Summary: I REally suck at summaries here goes, Hermione a lawyer, Draco aRich billionare what if two worlds collide?just read and find out okay! please review!i would appreciate it if you do i will not continue unless some revies people!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters but some of the scenes are my doing. Kapish!

A/n: Hello everyone this is my first fic submitted. This story is almost similar to the movie "Two Weeks Notice" but it's a bit different this is held in the wizarding world this is rated R due to language and blah blah blah….

Hermione Granger a Valedictorian in Hogwarts, Best friend of Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter, the three students who saved both the wizarding and muggle world from Voldemort's death eaters. After Hermione graduated Her Best friends Ron and Harry became Aurors for the ministry of magic and she became a lawyer.

She made out her mind she wants to defend lots of people. In the muggle world it takes a long process to getting a lawyer's license, but in the wizarding world it takes 6 months. After she got her license she informed first her parents then her fiancé Viktor Krum, the famous seeker from Bulgaria, then she informed her best friends. Today she is a very well recommended Lawyer. She now lives in an apartment with people who are also brilliant lawyers, former Gryffindors Ginny Weasley, Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown. Hermione already felt her life was perfect.

Hermione woke up 6 a.m in the morning, she loves waking up early, first she looked in the mirror, washed her face, brushed her teeth, took a shower and dressed up in a pink skirt and a pink blouse, she doesn't want to dress like other lawyers who are so formal, Hermione didn't care what others think of her clothing as long as she did her best on her job. After dressing up she directly got her bag and went to the kitchen to get some breakfast, then she was greeted by her colleagues Ginny, Parvati and Lavender, they all said their good mornings. Hermione got 5 pancakes and 6 bacon strips and 2 sunny side-up eggs.

Lavender: Hermione slow down on the calories you might blow up like a balloon.

Parvati: Hey that's our Hermione eating like there's no tomorrow.

They all laughed at each other, but Ginny was reading the Daily Prophet looking rather serious, then Hermione noticed Ginny.

"What's wrong Ginny is there something wrong?" asked Hermione

"Hermione, The Malfoy Corporation is at it again they are going to demolish Hewlett Island and all of the people are going to evict the people living there, Hermione, remember we had fun times at that place the it's the community center near us remember?" said Ginny she said in a depressingly manner. "Malfoy again, why doesn't he tear the whole neighborhood apart!" Hermione enraged "We are going to have another protest!" Hermione continued. "Hermione remember the last time we protested against him there were only the 3 of us and the workers tried to arrest us" parvati in an as-a-matter-of- factly tone. "But guys we love that place we always hang out everyday of our lives and that community center has been there for many years, before we were born, before when our parents were born!" she enraged once again she swiftly got her bag and got another strip of bacon and put it in her mouth. "Where are you going?" asked Parvati. "Saving another building!" replied Hermione.

Draco Malfoy the salutatorian of Hogwarts. Draco's Father, Lucius, died long ago now he was alone. It was nothing to him that his father died but in his stone cold hard he knew it was hard losing a father. Draco's hatred for Harry Potter grew when he found out that His father was sent to Azkaban. He swore that he would get revenge for humiliating him many times; he hated him for accusing his father was a death eater, of course he knew, but after Lucius Killed his mother, he hated his father, it was no accident that Narcissa Malfoy was killed, Draco witnessed everything ,how Lucius Malfoy killed his mother Narcissisa Malfoy.

_It was a cold night, thunder boomed across the sky, Draco couldn't sleep, it was still on his thoughts that he shall become a death eater like his Father; he couldn't sleep well so he thought that he would go to his mother for advice, Narcissa was different from her sister,Bellatrix Lestrange, Narcissisa was kind hearted she doesn't care about whether they were mud bloods or purebloods, she believed that they were all the same. Draco had an attempt to open the door he heard shouting and he peeked at the small opening of the door Draco saw Narcissisa's face she was angry and he saw both his parents pointing wands at each other. "I Will Not let Draco be a part of this foolishness; I will never allow him to be a deatheater like you!" She shouted at Lucius. "This are the Dark lord's orders Narcissisa, since you are no use of me now you shall die" said Lucius "You bastard!" enraged Narcissa, "Avada Kadavra" Muttered Lucius. Draco gasped, Lucius heard it, Draco ran to his room as fast as he could and jumped to his bed and pretended to sleep, Lucius opened his door, Draco closed his eyes really tight, Lucius Closed his door, from that day on Draco hated his father, Draco wanted revenge for his mother. The next day Draco went down stairs to get some breakfast. He saw his mother's seat is empty and he saw his father was reading the daily prophet. (A/n: Draco is 7th year here)Draco took a seat, he couldn't take it, he just had to ask "Where is mother?" He asked pretending to be calm. Lucius put down the newspaper and looked at him "You were there last night Draco you know where she is now" he said calmly. Draco was angry now, he stood up "Why did you kill her?" he shouted "I don't like your Tone Draco, Your mother was interfering with my plans" he sneered "But why would you kill her she's your wife" he said almost shedding a tear "I am a deatheater I serve only the Dark Lord and you shall become one soon Draco or your fate will be like you mothers am I clear!" He said, "Yes Father" Draco said, "You are going to miss your train Draco". After that Draco wanted revenge he doesn't care about his father to him his father was dead, When he got to Hogwarts he told Dumbledore everything the plans of the Dark Lord, After he told Dumbledore, The night when Draco got his right away the Order of the phoenix and a pack of Aurors raided and captured all the death eaters some died and Vodemort was defeated by Harry Potter and his friends and they were Triumphant and finally Draco got his revenge today he one of the owner of the biggest companies in the Wizarding World._

"Draco Malfoy, the richest and the most eligible bachelor in all of London" said a voice behind him; He turned around and saw a tall, raven-haired man with glasses. "Why if it isn't Potter, What are you doing here" he offered his hand and they shook both their hands. " It's a charity ball Malfoy I want to help the less fortunate of course I'm surprised to see you here, and you have frames now getting old are we?" Harry said. "Well you were wearing glasses ever since you were a kid you ask yourself" Malfoy said "Mr. Malfoy, Hi!" said a brunette haired woman with short red dress. "Ah hello Ms. ?"

"Vanessa Finnegan, I'm Seamus' sister"

"Ah yes Finnegan I remember a Gryffindor, am I right?"

"Ah would you like to sign my witch weekly"

"Of course, to beautiful Vanessa Finnegan from Draco Malfoy"he signed with a quill

"Thank you" she shrieked

Then some one tapped his shoulder, it was Blaise Zabini, Draco's most trusted Best friend, "Draco your cousin wants to see you" Blaise said. "Now?. Can't we go later after the Charity Ball!" he pleaded "You know your cousin" he replied "Alright get the limo" said Draco.

Draco arrived in a big Blue and white, beautiful, Victorian Mansion, Draco and Blaise got out of the limo and they both walked towards the door which looked scary. Draco pushed the button beside the door and it sounded like one of the bells of Notre Dame, the door was opened and there stood an old crooked woman who wore a black dress that looked like rags. "Come in Mr. Malfoy, Master has been expecting you" said the old lady in her sweetest voice. "Thank you Linda" he said it in a polite way so he may not offend the poor but scary old. Draco left blaise and he traveled a long way the fact it was a very big mansion, People like the Malfoys, who are purebloods always have the best and biggest mansions for they are one of the oldest and richest existing wizarding family in London. He still went on until he stopped at a portrait where an old aristocratic lady was sitting, she wore beautiful emerald robes and the lady has long blond hair "Password?" asked the aristocratic lady. "Emerald Eyes" then the portrait swung open. Inside the portrait was a very big library and there was a man standing reading a book, the man was the same as Draco's age, he was a raven-haired man he was a bit taller than Draco.

"Ah Draco your 5 minutes late, you know I hate waiting" the man said

"What is it Marcus is there a problem?" Draco sat in a comfortable chair

"The problem my dear cousin is that your lawyer Ms. Bullstrode failed to submit the papers to our case in Milan and because of that we lose millions of galleons!" Marcus looking frustrated

"Well I'll find another lawyer then"Draco said calmly

"This time choose a brilliant lawyer, the kind of lawyer who is a tough one, who is clever and has a is a smart ass of course I want some one from the house of Slytherin or even a bloody Gryffindor"

"Okay I'll find one but it still has to be a woman"

"I don't bloody care if it's a lesbian as long as she's good and can take care of your divorce case with Parkinson as soon as possible, you can go now I need sleep"

"Yes Marcus I will find a good lawyer, Goodnight"


	2. Chap2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of characters only the story and plot

A/N: For those who reviewed the last time sorry it took long to finish the 2nd chap. It was our midterms so sorry to keep you all waiting! I will still continue the 2nd chapter even though only I got little reviews but im glad! Any way to talk to me my Yahoo Id! Is

darkdragon609

The next Day…

It was 7:30 a.m in the morning Hermione already got changed on her sky blue vintage skirt and her powder blue blouse, she tied her

Elbow-length hair in to a pony tail. She, Ginny, Parvati and Lavender finished their breakfast and they apparated in front of the building of the Malfoy Corporation. The building was 200 stories high and Hermione just walk confidently going to the entrance while Ginny, Parvati and Lavender followed behind her.

Ginny: Hermione don't mind me asking but what are we exactly doing? (She said nervously)

Hermione: We, Ginny, are going to give Malfoy a piece of our mind.

Once they reached the entrance, Hermione was about to go in but she did not notice a tall Guard standing in front of her, she stopped and said to the Guard.

Hermione: Let us pass, we are Lawyers and we are not afraid to press charges against you. (She said in a strong voice)

Guard: Lady, you cannot enter without an appointment with one of the workers of this place, and I see you don't have one.

Hermione: Well I don't need one I need to speak with Mr. Malfoy this is urgent.

Guard: Lady you are smart I get that but can you read the sign.

NO APPOINTMENT

NO ENTRY

Parvati: The Guard is right you know it says here in the Book of Wizarding laws Sec. 23 Art. 9 When no appointment to the company visited there shall be no entry. So Hermione we are not allowed to press charges at anyone. (She said frankly)

"What is all this commotion Li?" said a familiar voice behind the large Guard, The guard explained everything to the man, when the guard got out of the way the man emerged through the entrance, the man was tall around 6'2" feet tall, had long platinum blond hair, had blue-silver eye color and well properly dressed with a Dark-Green tie and a black suit. Then the Hermione realized it was Draco Malfoy. He walked towards them in an orderly manner and stood in front of Hermione.

Malfoy: What is it Granger? What is it this time? Li said you wanted to see me urgently? (He said sardonically)

Granger: Well, Malfoy, we heard that you are tearing apart Hewlett Island community Center, and I heard you are turning it to another Mall; we are here to protest against you tearing down the community center.

Malfoy: Well let's talk this over coffee then, I'm sure your friends will join us.

Parvati: Im sorry I can't come with you I still have to go to the Ministry of Magic I still have to handle a Trial. Bye.

Lavender: I still have to meet Seamus in the office I promised him to be there as early as I could. Bye.

Blaise: Hello Ms. Weasley. (He said in a casual tone)

Ginny: Hello Mr. Zabini. (She to said in a casual tone but blushed a bit)

Malfoy: Okay so it's the 4 of then. So Blaise, where do we suggest we have coffee?

Blaise: I know a new café that just opened near by, I'll call the limo.

So all of them rode in the Limo and few minutes later they arrived at the Small café called Fairies Light Café and the waiter let them to there Table. Blaise, who was a gentlemen, pulled a chair for Ginny, Ginny sat down feeling totally flushed. While Hermione notice that Malfoy did the same thing, she was shocked at first to see Malfoy in a gentle manner, she thought he would just leave her to sit for her own she snap back to reality when Malfoy waved his hand.

Malfoy: Granger are you going to sit or stare at me the whole day.

Hermione immediately sit down and pulled the chair forward and everyone was all ready sited. Every one ordered a cup of coffee a started their conversation.

Granger: Now Malfoy about the community center-

Malfoy: Yes, but if I help you what do I get return?

Granger: In return?

Ginny: Blaise, would you accompany to the bookstore for a while?

Blaise: You said my first name! (He shouted joyful)

Ginny stepped on his foot with an expression trying to use telepathy.

_Ginny: You twit, Hermione is starting to get infuriated so let's escape as fast as we can._

Blaise: Draco I'll just accompany her for a while. Bye

Ginny: Bye Mione see you later got to buy some books to read (She laughed nervously and Blaise and Ginny Disappeared)

Hermione: Ok, What do you mean something in return?

Malfoy: Well I want something from you.

Hermione: Oh no im not doing the…sex thing, I got a boyfriend. (She said nervously)

Malfoy: Well that's nice, but what I really want you to do is work for me, that's all I ask no strings attached.

Hermione: Work for you? (She snorted)

Malfoy: Do you find that question really amusing?

Hermione: Well yes and scary in fact, I protested against you a lot of times, Why me?

Malfoy: Because you are the best, and Malfoy always gets the Best.

Hermione: Why Malfoy was that a compliment? (She said sarcastically)

Malfoy: Yes Granger that in fact was a compliment.

Hermione: I work for you and the Community is safe, right?

Malfoy: absolutely, so you start tomorrow, your salary will start at 200,000 Galleons and you'll move at my house first thing tomorrow morning!

Hermione: 200,000 Galleons!Move to your house!

Malfoy: Well apparently it is a Mansion. Yes you have to live close to me to make sure my opponents in business don't corrupt your big brain.

Hermione: Well let me think about it first. 200,000 Galleons is 10x of what I earn today.

Malfoy: So call me later ok you know my number. I have to go I still have a meeting, so goodbye.

Hermione: Ok Goodbye.

After their goodbyes Hermione went home to her apartment where she saw her colleagues; Ginny, Lavender, Parvati giggling.

Lavender: Hermione, What happened did win? Why do you look so crestfallen?

Hermione explained everything and all the girls, except Hermione, screamed.

Parvati: Oh my God Hermione this is the 2nd best news ever. (She shrieked)

Hermione: What is the first?

Lavender: Did Ginny not tell you? Blaise and Ginny are a couple now!

Hermione: Ginny im so happy for you! (She gave Ginny a tight hug)

Ginny: Well Hermione what are you waiting for call him!

Hermione: I can't move there, I mean what about you who are going to help you with the chores! (She said worriedly)

Parvati: We can manage, come on Hermione this is the only way we could save the community center!

Lavender: And imagine you'll be living with hottest bachelor in London think of how many of our colleagues will envy you!

Hermione: Lavender you are aware that I am still with Viktor!

Parvati: Ah yes you know our Hermione faithful to one and only Viktor Krum.

Lavender: How do you know that he is faithful to you?

Hermione: Well we trust each other, Lavender, and besides I trust him with my whole heart!

Ginny: Whatever you say Mione! Now let's not waste our time giggling like little school girls let's help Mione pack her stuff!

All of them helped Hermione pack some of her clothes, after that they all went to bed, waiting for tomorrow to come while Hermione still wide awake, she was not yet sleepy so she decided to call Viktor.

Hermione: Hello.

Viktor: Hello Hermione.

Hermione: Why are you panting, did you just finish your practice?

Viktor: Yes…We just finished Quidditch Practice.

Hermione: I miss you…I want to see you again it's been 2 weeks since we last saw each other.

Viktor: yeah so Hermione, I'm sorry but I have to go…

Hermione: Ok take Care Don't break leg, I love you…

Viktor: I love you too. Bye

After Hermione ended the call, she already felt like her day was complete. She now thinks that she will have a beautiful sleep for tomorrow is the big day when she moves out.


End file.
